Dr. Hooves/Gallery/Seasons 4-5
Season four Flight to the Finish Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png Pinkie Pride Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Rainbow 'She actually has a goof off rulebook' S4E12.png Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png Matilda shhing Spike S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Rainbow grinning S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born ready!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Simple Ways Rainbow 'I can't believe' S4E13.png Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Twilight Time CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png|Is Cherry Berry his companion or something? It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png|Tenth Doctor, is that you? Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Flim "And if we haven't captured your interest" S4E20.png| HEY, you makin' fun of Dr. Hooves, cause that's not cool! Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Audience surprised S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Judges scoring dive S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The judges impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Dr. Hooves giving a 10 S4E20.png Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png Lyra notices S4E20.png Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png Lyra smiling S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie making rap-style sounds S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "bold!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves walking in style S4E21.png Dr. Hooves smiling S4E21.png|Did you get hit by something? An odd, grayish floating pyramid that leads you to your past selves, perhaps??? Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves "Huh!" S4E21.png| Pink Punk-shawn. Stereotypical rapper name. Pinkie Pie ends rap song S4E21.png|Dr. Hooves sagging. Joy. Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow Dash fainting S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png Apple family members at the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Equestria Games The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer taking positions S4E24.png Ice archery event about to start S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer firing ice arrows S4E24.png Pizzelle firing ice arrows S4E24.png Archers firing ice arrows S4E24.png Ice archers still firing arrows S4E24.png Dr. Hooves surprised by archer 7's progress S4E24.png| Dr. Hooves is an ice archer now? Dr. Hooves picking up an arrow S4E24.png Dr. Hooves knocks over arrow bucket S4E24.png Dr. Hooves trips over arrow bucket S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Season five Appleoosa's Most Wanted Silverstar "Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!" S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing even harder S5E6.png Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Slice of Life Derpy "I really messed up on those invitations!" S5E9.png Derpy puts hooves on her face S5E9.png Savoir Fare "why I never got mine!" S5E9.png Derpy "I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap" S5E9.png Derpy "hiring somepony with no experience" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves drinking S5E9.png Dr. Hooves thinking S5E9.png|Time travel, eh? Dr. Hooves enters his lab S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I was working off a cutting-edge theory" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves pulls the lever S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "to you" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves sees Derpy above S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking while Derpy is brought down to the floor S5E9.png|"Decades-centuries, really-of research and experimentation, and I nearly had it cracked!" Dr. Hooves "Turns out there's a magic spell for it" S5E9.png|"Turns out there's a magic spell for it." Dr. Hooves hears electrical sound S5E9.png|Derpy clearly didn't catch that centuries bit...which is probably a good thing. Dr. Hooves "there are so many things" S5E9.png|Guess their relationship has a positive charge. Dr. Hooves "where science and mathematics are the real magic!" S5E9.png|He's quite passionate about his field. Dr. Hooves hears Derpy S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite" S5E9.png Derpy "How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I've been studying science my whole life" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "for ways to make sense of the world around me" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "we never thought possible!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves realizes something S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "why did we come here again?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shakes his head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I completely forgot!" S5E9.png|"I completely forgot!" Dr. Hooves "And I still need to get my suit tailored!" S5E9.png|"And I still need to get my suit tailored!" Derpy sees Dr. Hooves running S5E9.png|Aaaannnddd he's completely forgotten Derpy came to him for help. Dr. Hooves running to the Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Dr. Hooves knocking on Rarity's door S5E9.png Dr. Hooves frustrated S5E9.png Dr. Hooves sees DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Dr. Hooves trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves still trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking directly to DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 bobbing her head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves barely audible S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "and she's got to do it now!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 nods her head at Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Lead on, my friend" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "why have you brought me here?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves notices someone S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "they've got style!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves meets Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Dr. Hooves pointing at Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Dr. Hooves says "Me" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "What an unfortunate name" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves showing his shirt to Letrotski S5E9.png Letrotski "Sorry, man" S5E9.png Letrotski "we're just about to start the finals" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "What's this word you keep using" S5E9.png|"What's this word you keep using..." Dr. Hooves ""man"?" S5E9.png|"...man?" (Evidently he's unfamiliar with Equestria Girls) Letrotski "so if you roll with us" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looks at his shirt S5E9.png|He does need this done. Dr. Hooves "but I will not bowl" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "The splits" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "the spares!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves puts his hoof on his face S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Straight?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Very well" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I'll try your straight technique" S5E9.png Letrotski "if you pick this up, we win the whole shebang!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tiptoeing forward S5E9.png Derpy startles Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Derpy "finally figured out how I can help" S5E9.png Derpy "I'll use them for the wedding!" S5E9.png|WHAT? Dr. Hooves shaking his head again S5E9.png Dr. Hooves calling out to Derpy S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tells Derpy to wait S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "the flameless fireworks are extremely volatile!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "they could go off at any moment!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves notices the bugbear S5E9.png Twilight zapping the bugbear S5E9.png Dr. Hooves galloping to town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves wearing a long scarf S5E9.png|A relic from one of his previous looks. Derpy puts a hoof around Dr. Hooves S5E9.png|Good friends...perhaps more? Dr. Hooves looking at imaginary watch S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Allons-y!" S5E9.png|"Allons-y!" (Ironically it did start out as a cavalry command.) Dr. Hooves entering town hall S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png|That's no way to treat a former companion. Princess Spike Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves confused S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie moving sneakily while pulling a cart S5E19.png Pinkie moves to the back of a tree S5E19.png Pinkie walks backwards from the tree S5E19.png Scare Master Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Princess Twilight walks onto the stage S5E24.png Coloratura playing The Magic Inside S5E24.png Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png Coloratura walks out to the crowd as they cheer S5E24.png Distance view of Rara and CMC singing S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png|The Doctor going to war. The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png|Standing on the same roof as The Great and Powerful Trixie. Mane 6 and Starlight sings "When you find it, it's the key" S5E26.png Starlight standing supported by Twilight and Applejack S5E26.png Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|"They have no idea what we just did to save them, right Doc?" |index}}